


Comfort

by antheta



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheta/pseuds/antheta
Summary: It's been a bad day for Wooseok, so Yohan came to comfort him.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Comfort

It's been a bad day for Wooseok.

He just broke up with his boyfriend, his boss rejected his request for a raise, despite all the hard work he's done, and now he's freezing cold because his heater is broken when it's literally in the middle of winter.

It's been a bad day for Wooseok, but he's holding up his tears quite well.

That is, until Kim Yohan; his best friend and probably only friend, barged into the room with perhaps the most distress and worried looking expression on his face, frantically panting, and pieces of snow stuck to his raven hair.

"WOOSEOK HYUNG OH MY GOD" he taller said, well, screamed as he ran to sit beside Wooseok in his sofa.

"Hey, i didn't think you'd actually come" Wooseok said with a light chuckle.

"Of course I'd come.. all you texted was 'please come' so i knew immediately something wasn't right"

"Thanks for coming, Yohan. Really" Wooseok said, a faint smile plastered on his porcelain features before he looked down on his lap in silence.

"Hey.. are you.. are you okay?" Yohan asked, cautiously, tugging the brunette's chin to lift his face up, making his glossy eyes come into view with Yohan's concerned ones.

All it took were those exact words from that exact person for Wooseok to completely shatter.

Weirdest thing is, if anyone knows Kim Yohan, he's someone who'd be panicking in this situation. He's always been bad with comforting people when they're crying, especially when he's the only one there to do so. But right now, Yohan seems to know exactly what he needs to do to calm a crying Wooseok. Why? Because he's been like this all his life. He's always been awfully awkward around people, but with his Wooseok, everything seems so casual and easy. Like he was born to have him in his arms. Which is exactly what he's doing right now, while Wooseok just sobs into his padded jacket, palms lightly pressed into Yohan's muscled chest while the said boy's stroking his disheveled brown locks lightly.

"S-sorry Yohan, I'm" Wooseok tried to choke out, but was cut off by Yohan.

"Shh it's okay, kitten. Calm down and tell me what happened slowly" Yohan said, removing his jacket to wrap it around the small figure under him.

"I'm just- i feel so bad, and I'm such a terrible person, and oh my god he must hate me so much"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Yohan, i- i broke up with Seungyoun" Wooseok felt himself flinch a little when Yohan didn't say anything for a while. Seungyoun has always been so good, and treated him so, so well. But somewhere along the relationship, the spark just disappeared. It was actually the same for Seungyoun, he felt like they were better of as friends, and things were very rushed so it was a bit overwhelming. But of course Wooseok doesn't know that, and he feels like he just committed a crime for dumping Seungyoun, and committed an even bigger crime for catching feelings for someone else while he was still dating Seungyoun.

And that ' _someone else_ ' happens to be the clumsy, puppy-like, taekwondo athlete in front of him right now.

"W-why" Yohan finally asked- well, more like said; while holding back a little guilty smile.

"It's really fucked up, you're going to hate me if i say it, so I'd rather not"

"Hyung.. I'll never hate you, that's impossible"

"I uh.. i started liking this other guy.."

'Oh' was all Yohan could say in his mind as the corners of his mouth drops.

"Can i.. know who he is? Maybe?" Wooseok couldn't answer. He feels bad, he feels really really bad. He knows Yohan deserves better than him, someone who won't make his life harder than it is, and someone who wouldn't be as clingy as him. But as the silence grew, Yohan's curiosity did the same.

"Kitten, tell me" he said, more demandingly; cupping the shorter's cheeks to examine his flushed face a little bit closer.

Wooseok has always been the most beautiful thing Yohan had ever laid eyes on. That's why he got to know him in the first place anyways, back in college. But after spending so much time with him, Yohan realized Wooseok isn't just a pretty face. Wooseok's also someone who'll smile for the next hour or so when flattered. Wooseok's someone who bites back playfully when annoyed, but would choose to cry alone rather than snapping at someone when angry. Wooseok's someone who has far too many charms to name that it's practically impossible to not fall in love with him after you get to know him. And Wooseok's someone who holds so much talent, but is too shy to showcase them to anyone other than Yohan.

_Other than Yohan_.

That simple fact, is what made Wooseok realized how much he loved Yohan. How open he could be when it's just the two of them in the room.

"I-if you look at me like that, I'd have no choice but to admit it's you" 

Yohan stunned at that remark. ( _and so did i because of how fucking oblivious he is that he wasn't expecting that answer_ )

While Yohan stared in silence, Wooseok can't help but to cry again, thinking he made a mistake of confessing his feelings. That everything was going to be awkward between them from now on, all because of him. But before Wooseok could cry even harder, Yohan was already pressing his lips onto Wooseok's.

The long overdue kiss.

It was far less intense and heated than you'd think, considering the snowstorm outside was just getting harder, but for the two of them, it was warm enough to melt their guts off. The kiss lasted for a couple more minutes before Yohan decided to pull off and starts kissing Wooseok's tears away, making the shorter let out a soft giggle from the tickling feeling.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing your tears away" the raven haired boy simply said, after leaning back a little, to examine his tear cleaning work.

"Thank you" Wooseok replied; a wide closed mouthed grin on his face, followed by a chuckling Yohan.

"No, kitten. Thank _you_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I i hope everyone's having a wonderful holiday:) thank you for taking the time to read my short stories, i hope you enjoyed it! Please look forward to more:))


End file.
